Indecisión
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: Draco podría haber delatado a Harry cuando lo hicieron prisionero en su casa. o ahora, en la Sala de los Menesteres. lo tiene delante suyo, desarmado e indefenso. Pero hay una razón por la cual Draco nunca le haría daño a Harry. DMxHP


_**Dedicatoria:**_ Para Laia, cuya amistad me ha obligado a escribir mi primer (y espero que último, urgh) Drarry.

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Rowling no lió a estos personajes y no la juzgo XD así que son de ella.

**Nota: **No me gusta el Drarry pero es para una amiga que cumple 19 años, así que no espereis una cosa demasiado estupenda. Está ambientado en el último libro, en la escena de la Sala de los Menesteres. Los diálogos son una mezcla entre el libro, la película y mi imaginación. Ah, y contiene azúcar, ¡así que nada de diabéticos!

Indecisión

Sala de los Menesteres. Draco había pasado allí casi todo el año anterior. Un año de pesadilla que, sin embargo, no era nada comparado con lo que estaba viviendo. Papá y mamá Dios sabe dónde, seguramente buscándolo. Y cuando todo acabase, no les aguardaba nada bueno a los Malfoy, eso seguro. En ninguno de los bandos eran ya bienvenidos. Todos creían que él había intentado asesinar a Dumbledore, pese a que en su corazón Draco apreciaba al director y en realidad se había visto obligado a hacerlo; y tía Bellatrix estaba tan demente que no movería un dedo para salvar a papá de la ira del Señor Tenebroso.

Sala de los Menesteres.

Crabbe y Goyle a su lado, montones de objetos rodeándolos. Y Harry delante suyo, desarmado.

Ese debía ser el último castigo divino por todas las malas acciones de Draco: Harry. Harry Potter, para todos el niño que vivió, el héroe, el enemigo, el paria, el elegido. Pero para Draco, Harry había sido mucho más. Siempre lo había sido. Siempre Harry.

-¡Quieto, Potter!- le gritó Draco. Harry se dio la vuelta despacio y sus ojos se encontraron. Draco empezó a respirar agitadamente, y el chico moreno les miró con fastidio. Si supiera, si alguna vez se hubiera imaginado...-. Esa varita que tienes el mía, Potter- continuó Draco, para darle tiempo a buscar una salida. Harry calculaba y miraba de vez en cuando esa diadema; supuso que era algo importante, pero ahora mismo sólo le interesaba que Crabbe y Goyle no le hicieran daño.

Draco levantó la varita. Quizá pudiera hacer un hechizo no verbal para dejarlo inconsciente y que sus dos amigos creyeran que lo había matado. Eso quizá les despistaría.

Crabbe se dirigió a él.

-Vamos, Draco- dijo con voz áspera-. Acaba con él.

Draco miró rápidamente a Harry, los ojos grises intentando decirle algo. _Estoy buscando una salida, Harry. No te voy a hacer daño, como no te delaté cuando Greyback te encontró. Harry, te..._

El chico de ojos verdes buscaba desesperadamente algo de qué hablar.

-¿Porqué no dijiste nada cuando yo y mis amigos estuvimos prisioneros en tu casa?

Goyle le dio un empujón a Draco.

-¡Draco, ahora!

-¡No!- dijo Draco, el pánico inundándole la voz-. ¡El Señor Tenebroso le quiere vivo!- replicó débilmente.

Harry lo miró de nuevo, extrañado. Y Draco, pese a lo grave de la situación, no pudo más que rodar los ojos; Harry no se daría cuenta de nada, no se caería del guindo ni que él se presentase en su dormitorio desnudo y se metiese en su cama (Nota de la Autora: Y en ese punto la autora comienza a babear furiosamente).

-Podrías haber matado a Dumbledore aquella noche- continuó el moreno-. Pero no lo hiciste. Y podrías haberme descubierto y Voldemort me hubiese matado, y recompensado a tu padre, a tu tía Bellatrix y a ti. ¿Porqué no lo hiciste?

Draco miró a Harry. Se hizo silencio entre los chicos, todos esperando su respuesta. Draco se mordió los labios para no contestarle a voz en grito lo que sentía. _Porque cada noche pienso en ti, porque le rezo a un Dios en el que no creo para que no te pase nada, porque cuando me enfrento a un boggart este se convierte en un cadáver con tu rostro, porque moriría por mantenerte a salvo. _

Crabbe y Goyle se impacientaban, y no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Draco pensó que le daría tiempo de aturdir a uno de ellos, y quizá para entonces Harry ya hubiese sacado su varita del bolsillo. Siempre iba acompañado de Weasley y Granger, ¿porqué diablos no estaban ahora con él?

-Devuélveme mi varita, Potter- le dijo secamente.

Crabbe bufó.

-¡Quítasela, Draco!- gritó-. _¡Cruc..!_

-¡No!- Draco desvió la maldición, que rebotó entre un montón de trastos-.¡El Señor Tenebroso lo quiere vivo!- dijo, presa del pánico. Habían estado a punto de...

Harry lo miró, cada vez más confundido. Draco tuvo ganas de zarandearlo y decírselo todo a la cara, al muy estúpido.

Una voz en la lejanía, sin embargo, los distrajo.

-¡Eh, Harry!- dijo Weasley-. ¿Encuentras esa cosa o qué?

Y a partir de entonces, todo fue confuso. Harry al fin sacó la varita, Goyle le echó una maldición asesina a Granger pero falló, y el pelirrojo, furioso, se lanzó contra ellos para defenderla. Crabbe hizo aparecer el fuego maligno, y Draco y Harry se miraron por última vez antes de separarse definitivamente.

Draco nunca se arrepintió de haberle salvado la vida a Harry, ni tan sólo en aquellos instantes en la Sala de los Menesteres, atrapados en el fuego maligno, cuando se encomendó a la muerte.

Porque quizá Harry nunca lo hubiese querido, o quizá sí; quizá en un mundo sin guerra y sin odio hubiese podido pasar algo, o quizá no; pero Harry le devolvió el favor y arriesgó su propia seguridad para rescatarlo en su escoba y alejarlo definitivamente del fuego y la oscuridad. Y para Draco, eso fue suficiente, más que suficiente. Salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres y aterrizaron en el suelo estrepitosamente. Cayeron juntos y Draco se incorporó, dando arcadas y tembloroso. Murmuró:

-Crabbe...

Aunque sabía que su amigo había muerto. Pero Harry estaba a salvo. Todos estaban a salvo.

Así que Draco, en un último esfuerzo, se incorporó. Indeciso, miró a Harry, quien no le dirigió una triste ojeada, concentrado como estaba en aquella dichosa diadema. Así que Draco se marchó sin despedirse, sin decirle lo que sentía. Pero también se marchó sin remordimientos, limpio. Enamorado.


End file.
